


5 P.M Somewhere

by moodyme



Series: Hours [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Pre-Canon, There's no real shipping in this, but you can read it that way if you want to for pretty much any DP ship I guess, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Joseph Kavinsky isn't drunk, or high, despite his current actions. He's just surrounded by his boys, and right now? That's enough.





	5 P.M Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that requested Kavinsky happy and healthy! Hope you enjoy!  
> This takes place early on for the Dream Pack, in their Freshman year at Aglionby.  
> The title is taken from the phrase 'it's 5 o'clock somewhere', I guess?
> 
> unedited and unbeta'd, written quick so there's probably lots of mistakes... feel free to point them out to me!

 It was 5 p.m, school was officially over for the day, though nobody in the room had bothered going, and Kavinsky sat in his basement with his boys. Skov was holding the Roku remote just out of Swan's reach, taunting the other boy's height as he did. Jiang sat up-side down on the couch, laughing at them, and getting cussed out by Swan as much as Skov was. Proko was trying, and failing, to mediate between them, but he wasn't trying too hard. They had been binge watching episodes of Top Gear on Netflix, but Swan had gotten bored after the eighth episode and had stolen the remote from Kavinsky, demanding they do karaoke instead. He had gotten as far as switching to YouTube before Swan had grabbed it back away from him, screaming about how Swan couldn't sing to save his own life.

 Kavinsky had been watching them, not laughing, not joining in, just watching. He wasn't drunk, or high, so he wasn't sure what had made him inhibited enough to stand, stride over to Skov, and stick out his hand silently for the Roku remote. Maybe it was just that he was happy. Maybe he was happy, because for the first time in his life, he was surrounded by a group of people he wanted to be surrounded by. Maybe it was because he knew, when he reached for the remote, Skov would give it to him. Maybe it was because, as he typed in the search bar, Skov and Swan and Proko sat down again. Maybe it was because he felt like he could do this and it would be okay.

 The lyrics appeared on the screen and Skov cheered. After he sang the first several lines of 'Say my name' he turned and yelled 'Proko! Jiang! Come be my Kelly and Michelle!'. The two jumped up and enthusiastically joined him, though Jiang kept having to stop singing to have another laughing fit. When the song ended, Kavinsky tossed the remote back to Skov, who let out another cheer and began frantically typing.

 'Urg, K! You don't know what the fuck you've done,' Skov groaned, 'You don't know what torture you've just signed up for.'

 Swan raised his middle finger at this, and Kavinsky looked at the t.v screen to see that he was about to sing Justin Timberlake's 'cry me a river'. When he heard Swan's voice, he had to agree with Skov. It was terrible, and his voice was too deep for this song, and also, Swan kept doing strangely sexual dances to it. Kavinsky loved it, and made sure to try and control his laughing enough to catcall every time he did a dip and flip. Skov spent the entire song with his head in his hands, begging for someone to kill him, which only fueled Kavinsky's laughter.

 When Swan was done, he did a particularly theatrical bow, even if Kavinsky was the only one clapping, and tossed the remote to Jiang. He stayed where he was one the couch and selected his song 'A whole new world', a duet that he shared with Skov, who sang his parts seriously, even though Jiang kept trying to make him laugh by singing in an increasingly creepy voice at Aladdin's parts. Skov kept smacking his shoulder to get him to quit, but it just made Jiang try harder to get him to laugh. Skov was almost successful in keeping a straight face, but as the song neared its end, Jiang rolled off the couch to crouch in-front of Skov and began singing to Skov in earnest. That, in the end, was what made Skov break down in a fit of hysterics.

 'Your turn Proko!' Jiang called, handing off the remote. 

 Proko shifted in his seat once, twice, before he stood and grabbed the remote. There was a wicked grin spreading across his mouth, and Kavinsky couldn't wait for whatever he was about to do.

 'Ok, but my songs a secret, so none'ya fuckers better peek,' Proko growled, and Kavinsky made sure everybody else covered their eye's before he did. It took several moments before vaguely familiar music began playing and he opened his eyes, just as Proko began singing.

 ' _I love myself / I want you to love me_

_when I feel down / I want you above me_

_I search myself / I want you to find me_

_I forget myself / I want you to remind me'_

Proko sang, his deep and gravely voice mixing with the decidedly sexual way he was moving his hands and hips. It caused another hysterical fit from Skov, and Proko winked at him, causing him to laugh impossibly harder.

_'I don't want anybody else_

  _When I think about you / I touch myself_

  _oooh I don't want, anybody else / oh no oh no oh no'_

Proko seemed to be struggling with staying serious, and he was making a truly valient effort until Swan pretended to swoon and Skov started whistling and Jiang made several not-so-vaguely sexual motions with his hands at Proko. But it was Kavinsky throwing his head back and letting out a long laugh that seemed to do him in, and he collapsed on the floor mid-verse, gasping and laughing at the same time. It seemed to be contagious as they were all laughing in only a moment. Maybe, Kavinsky thought, he had found his people.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that probably ended abruptly, sorry!  
> I'm gonna pretend they had Top Gear on netflix when this story takes place but it probably wasn't (I know it was at some point though?)  
> Doing karaoke using the Roku is something I've done and it was terrible and also great.
> 
> If you liked it, or hated it, would you please leave a comment? They mean the actual world to me y'all.  
> If you want to prompt something for this series, you can comment or message me over on tumblr at daleyposts  
> 


End file.
